La première rencontre
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré CoBP. Dans la campagne anglaise, Elizabeth décide de piller le jardin du voisin... C'était sans compter sur la présence d'autres pillards... Moins innocents... Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 30 Baisers: thème 11: fleurs


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney … et pour une fois je reste dans l'esprit mdrrr**

_**Bonjour ! Voici une nouvelle histoire ( gentillette pour une fois mdrrr) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**La première rencontre **

Du haut de ses sept ans, Elizabeth Swann savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait. Or ce qu'elle voulait ce jour là, ce n' était sûrement pas subir une des interminables leçons de son précepteur… La petite fille avisa la fenêtre et sourit. L'ennuyeux Monsieur Hamish qui avait pour objectif de faire d'elle une demoiselle accomplie n'était pas encore arrivé. Son père était absent… En d'autres termes, personne n'était là pour lui reprocher une escapade. Ou pour l'empêcher…

Un sourire aux lèvres,Elizabeth se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Elle frissonna en sentant les odeurs printanières flatter ses narines. Elle plissa les yeux et chercha à apercevoir le parc qui jouxtait la maison de son père. Elle en était certaine les fleurs qui y bourgeonnaient depuis plusieurs semaines avaient éclos maintenant. Cette pensée en engendra une autre et Elizabeth n'eut aucun mal à se convaincre que toute la maisonnée serait ravie d'avoir des fleurs fraîches. Sitôt pensé, sitôt fait…. Après un dernier regard vers la pièce déserte, Elizabeth retroussa ses jupons d'une main et saisit la branche de l'arbre fort opportun qui avait eu la bonne idée de pousser ici.

Sans hésiter, Elizabeth se lâcha dans le vide avec un petit cri d'excitation et retomba dans le buisson touffu qui bordait la maison. Pas une seconde elle n'avait songé au danger. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était au superbe bouquet de fleurs qu'elle offrirait à son père lorsqu'il rentrerait juste avant le souper.

La petite fille releva ses jupes encombrantes et commença à courir en direction du parc, faisant voler ses boucles blondes dans son dos. Une fois certaine d'être hors de portée des domestiques, elle reprit un rythme plus calme et se dirigea vers le mur d'enceinte qui séparait la propriété du parc. Là, elle alla droit vers la brèche qu'elle avait repérée quelques mois plus tôt et se contorsionna pour s'y faufiler.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts et un angoissant épisode où elle crut être coincée, Elizabeth se retrouva dans le parc voisin. La petite fille jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la maison et sourit. Cette dernière était aussi calme que d'accoutumée, les Silfid passant plus de temps à Londres que dans leur maison de campagne.

Un cri de ravissement lui échappa en découvrant les fleurs qui, comme elle l'avait espéré, avaient désormais éclos. Le parc était désormais recouvert d'un tapis fleuri et odorant qui n'avait rien à voir avec les quelques rosiers qui poussaient dans le jardin de son père. Elizabeth inspira profondément et se dirigea vers les fleurs. Elle les trouvait toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et la petite fille songea qu'elle aurait du se munir d'un panier … Tant de fleurs lui faisaient envie.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et avisa la cabane du jardinier. Sans se démonter, Elizabeth alla jusqu'à celle-ci et l'ouvrit en grand. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa en découvrant un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres à l'intérieur. Le hurlement de ce dernier qui était occupé à examiner un tas d'objets précieux couvrit son cri.

« Bugger… Qui es tu ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet derrière elle.

Elizabeth déglutit. Le jeune homme ne ressemblait pas à un jardinier…. Mais …. Si il répétait qu'il l'avait vue ici….

« Tu es toute seule ? Tu habites ici ? » lui demanda le jeune homme.

Elizabeth secoua la tête et le regard noir de l'homme la transperça. Finalement une brève expression de soulagement empli son visage et il la toisa.

« Je vois…. Tu ne devrais pas être ici n'est-ce pas ? » lui asséna-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux

« Je voulais juste des fleurs…Pour faire un bouquet à mon papa » murmura-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme éclata de rire

« Des fleurs… Et donc tu t'es dit qu'en plus des fleurs tu pourrais aussi emprunter un panier … »

Elizabeth se tortilla et leva un regard rempli d'espoir sur lui. L'homme sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Après tout pourquoi pas ? » déclara-t-il en ramassant un panier.

Elizabeth sourit et le suivit à l'extérieur

« Comment t'appelles tu ? Lui demanda le jeune homme

- El…Marian. Se reprit Elizabeth qui n'avait pas envie d'être identifiée en cas de problèmes. Et vous ? Vous êtes le nouveau jardinier de Monsieur Silfid ? »

L'homme sourit

« Oui c'est ça … Je suis le nouveau jardinier … El Marian » se moqua-t-il.

Elizabeth rougit en voyant son mensonge découvert mais l'homme s'approcha des fleurs.

« Lesquelles veux tu ?

- Celle la et celle la et encore celle la » s'enflamma Elizabeth, ravie.

Le jeune homme cueillit les fleurs demandées et la regarda

« Tu peux cueillir aussi… On irait plus vite pour faire ton bouquet »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et commença à remplir son panier avant de voir son attention détournée par un morceau de bois.

Elle jeta un regard de biais au jardinier et ramassa le bâton . Elizabeth se tourna ensuite vers les fleurs et commença un duel imaginaire et maladroit avec elles. Elle était si absorbée par son nouveau jeu qu'elle sursauta lorsque le jardinier lui demanda d'une voix surprise ce qu'elle faisait.

Échevelée, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

« Je joue … Aux pirates… » confessa-t-elle.

Le jardinier sourit ironiquement

« Oh je vois tu es la glorieuse armée du Roi et les fleurs sont les pirates …

- Pas du tout ! S'insurgea Elizabeth. JE suis le pirate et les fleurs sont les soldats. »

L'homme la regarda, surpris et rit en voyant le massacre

« On dirait que l'armée est en déroute »

Elizabeth rougit et s'inquiéta brusquement

« Vous ne le direz pas à mon papa hein … Il dit que c'est pas bien de jouer aux pirates…

- Tu m'en diras tant, ironisa le jardinier.

- Dites… Vous le direz pas …insista Elizabeth

- Comment pourrais je lui dire ? Je doute qu'il connaisse une quelconque Marian… »

Elizabeth eut la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassée et l'homme leva les yeux au ciel

« Ça va je promets… Je ne parlerais pas de toi si tu ne parles pas de moi… Tu comprends je serais renvoyé si on apprenait que je t'ai donné des fleurs »

La petite songea aux objets précieux qu'elle avait entrevu mais ne dit rien.

« Promis.

- Bien… Allez ramasse toutes ces fleurs » ordonna l'homme

Elizabeth s'exécuta sous le regard amusé de son nouvel ami

« Pourquoi un pirate ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Je sais pas, j'aime bien les pirates, ils sont drôles. Et ils vivent dans les caribes et ils ont des bateaux »

Un sourire amusé lui répondit et Elizabeth, encouragée par l'absence de sermon poursuivit son idée.

« Un jour moi aussi, je serais un pirate ! S'exclama-t-elle en portant un énorme tas de fleurs dans son panier.

- Vu tes dispositions pour ça je dirais même que tu en seras la reine » plaisanta l'homme

Elizabeth frétilla de joie et son compagnon secoua la tête.

« Allez prend ton panier et vas y maintenant… »

Elizabeth serra l'anse dans sa main et sourit .A la grande surprise de l'homme agenouillé pour ramasser quelques fleurs abandonnées, elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci » déclara-t-elle

Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner avant de pousser un soupir. La petite fille était charmante mais des années d'éducation à l'anglaise auraient bien vite raison de sa fougue.

« Dommage … » murmura-t-il

Il retourna dans la cabane du jardinier et termina le tri des objets qu'il avait dérobé.

« Jack… Faut y aller ! lui lança son acolyte

- Oui c'est bon le Bottier… »

L'homme le regarda et Jack le toisa avec hauteur

« Quoi ?

- Rien Capitaine … Juste ..Vous faisiez quoi avec cette gamine ? »

Embarrassé, Jack chercha un mensonge mais l'intervention de son tout nouveau second l'en dispensa.

« De loin je dirais….Qu'il cueillait des fleurs… »

Jack toussota et prit l'air aussi digne qu'il pouvait

« Elle aurait pu donner l'alerte… J'ai fait diversion…

- Lui trancher la gorge aurait été aussi efficace » , marmonna Barbossa, le second.

Jack retint un glapissement horrifié… Quelquefois Barbossa avait des idées étranges … Qui aurait pu vouloir tuer une si jolie gamine ? Le second surprit son regard et lui adressa un sourire onctueux

« Je plaisantais Capitaine…

- Ah oui bien sûr… Excellente blague Hector » répondit Jack.

Il ne vit pas l'autre secouer la tête avec mépris tandis qu'il s'adressait aux hommes

« Bien messieurs. . Je pense que nous avons le compte … On retourne au Pearl »

Barbossa posa un regard dégoûté sur le butin… Il avait de plus en plus de mal à partager la conception de la piraterie de Jack. Car enfin… les pirates ne s'introduisaient pas dans les maisons désertes comme de vulgaires voleurs… Jack, lui, regarda avec ravissement la clef qu'il était venu chercher …. La clef qui le mènerait au trésor de la Muerta et il dédaigna le reste des trésors qu'il s'était attribué.

Suivi par ses hommes, il sortit de la propriété …

« Dis moi Hector quel prénom de fille peut bien commencer par El ? »

Barbossa ne répondit pas mais deux autres matelots, Pintel et Ragetti s'empressèrent de le faire

« Ellen !

- Elise

- Ella

- Eléanor »

Jack sourit

« Eléanor c'est ça ! » s'amusa-t-il en songeant à la jeune inconnue qu'il était certain de ne jamais revoir .

Ce en quoi il se trompait lourdement ….


End file.
